Not important enough for the books
by P.S.A
Summary: Princess Celestia and Luna have been attacked! But who is this strange stallion that has the powers to retrieve Discord from his stone prison? More or less be cared for by Discord himself? There's a reason why there are so few alicorns in the land and all those reason point to that one stallion.
1. Bringer of Chaos

**_I'm terribly sorry if they're out of character!_**

* * *

_Your magic is nothing compared to mine, your armies struggle to just keep in time. I don't want your money, I don't want your crown. I only want to see this all burn down. _

A tall gray unicorn chuckled as he walked passed the fallen Princess Celestia and Luna. They were both wounded and were on the ground unconscious as the stallion walked passed them with a tired look on his face.

Heavy bags drooped under his eyes and as his gray and teal striped mane and tail were both unkempt and tangled with the occasional leaf. There was mud splattered here and there on what should have been a clean coat. Aside from that there was a black spiral on his flank .

"You know, I expected more from you two, maybe the blood line has gotten weak?" he chuckled as he stepped over a piece of rubble before he started to cough heavily. His body shook heavily as he tried to catch his breath at the same time as he coughed. Once he managed to regain his composer, he walked over to a window and looked out at the gardens. "Ahh soon, I'll have you out my friend and we'll take back this world once again."

Luna was the first of the two to start stirring and with a whimper she tried to force her self to stand. Her soft cries and movement though caught the attention of the stallion who looked at her boredly.

"Ahh you're still alive." he smiled tiredly before looking out the window.

"Who are you?!" Luna shouted as she forced herself to stand up. "Why are you doing this? How are you that strong with magic?!" she shouted as she tried to steady her self.

The stallion only laughed and shoke his head causing his ruined mane to sway this way and that. "I guess that I should have expected it. After all those with the power write the history." this only caused the younger sister to look at the stallion confused. "Now stop giving me that look, your great, great grand parents gave me that same look when I came down on them. It's annoying." he muttered as he turned to face her fully.

"What?"

"Don't give me that slick, " he hissed as he glared at the mare who was looking right at him. "You alicorns think that you're all that with your magic and wings."

"Why are you doing this!" Luna shouted as her sister started to stir.

Yet the stallion seeing no threat turned and looked at the window as his horn glowed for a second before another glow from outside started to grow. " Why shouldn't I? Besides things are far more fairer when you have to be either one or the other and not both." he said as the clouds darkened and a dark laugher filled the skies. "Ahh he's back"

"Who are you? What did you just do?" Celestia shouted as she tried to rise as her sister went to her side.

"Me? I'm clearly not that important if history makes no mention about me. But I am the one who brought forth Chaos."

A familiar laugher echoed in the ruined hall as the sisters braced themselves for attack as shadows along the walls started to grow until Discord in all of his mix matched glory appeared and lifted the stallion off the ground and brought him eye level.

"About time, do you know how many ideas of chaos I've managed to come up with while I waited?" Discord asked as the stallion coughed slightly before lowering his ears and gave a small smirk.

"Sorry friend, but it seems that I still struggle." he said yawning slightly and shifting ever so in the other's grasp. "And then there's those two," he muttered as he looked over at the sisters.

"Ahh yes the princesses,"

"What is the meaning of this!" Celestia shouted as the creature simply chuckled as he looked at them.

"Ahh Princess Celestia and Luna, how have you been?" Discord said as he released the stallion who ended up floating in the air dispute his lack of wings. "Oh boo, you're no fun if you don't want to talk." he muttered. "Since Point here, is out of the game. I'll take over." snapped his fingers and smirked as Point, the stallion, smile weakly as he looked like he was about to pass out.

Shouts of panic echoed out from in front of them before a flash of light and a cry came from the sisters before it was only Discord and Point who remained in the hall.

"Now my dear Point, what shall we do first? Chocolate rain? Change day to night? Oh I know we need to get those annoying mares away from their elements of harmony." Discord said as he perked up with the idea as he started to walk off bringing the floating stallion with him.

Yet when he received no answer he stopped and looked back confused. He wouldn't say anything but he was a bit worried about the stallion who had gone silent. Suppose he really didn't change that small bit of reality?

But as he looked back at the stallion a small sigh left him as he noticed that the stallion was merely sleeping. His ears drooping as his eyes were covered by his mane as his head hung over limp.

A small smile crossed Discord's face as he snapped his fingers once again sending the stallion to one of the many bedrooms in the castle. "Go ahead and rest. I got this," he grinned as he himself disappeared to start his reign of chaos once again.

* * *

**So this is the second time that I've written MLP stuff and this time I think I might have something. **

**Inspired by StormWolf- The Beginning of Order on youtube, and mlp wiki speculation page for Discord. **


	2. What happened?

It was Twilight's idea of a quiet and easy day being re-ageing the library with Spike despite the fact that the books were in already fine enough order already. But she didn't let that fact get to her as she was basically turning the library upside down with a sleepy baby dragon.

"Spike we're never going to finish if you keep trying to sleep in those book piles." Twilight said as he moved books here and there while Spike yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Why are we doing this again? I mean the library was fine before." Spike complained as he looked over at Twilight who was using her magic to carry a stack of at least ten large books across the room.

"I already told you Spike, we have to keep up with regulation code 542 in the library hand book." Yet to the answer Spike's eyes widen some as he looked over at the purple mare who was busy placing books on their new shelf. "All books should be rotated to insure that everyone of them has a chance to be up front." she stated proudly as she moved a book over to Spike for him to check. "See it's on page 85." she added as Spike frowned lightly.

"Uh Twilight, it says that all new books should be rotated so that everypony can see them. " he said only to have the book be jerked from his claws as Twilight didn't want to believe him. She quickly read over the part and groaned as she looked at the library that was in shambles and huffed.

"Oh well, lets put it back to the way it was before," she said as she was about to trot off with her book to place it back where it was once at. But before she got too far from her books a sudden flash lit up the room causing Spike to fall over a book pile as Twilight went to shield her eyes.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Luna called as the light faded allowing both the unicorn and dragon to look at their guests.

"Princess Luna, Celestia ?"Twilight said as she gave a bow only to notice that somethings were missing from both ponies. "Oh my what happened!" Twilight nearly shouted as she spotted what was wrong.

Luna pushed herself up as her sister remained laying on the ground. "Twilight Sparkle we need your help." Luna started

"I'll say what happened to your wings Luna and Celestia's horn?" Twilight shrieked as Celestia looked at her.

"Twilight you need to calm down and get the elements of harmony here." Celestia said in a commanding tone as the purple unicorn nodded her head quickly before taking off to gather her friends.

Celestia sighed and lowered her head Luna was looking at a book that was next to her. While her younger sister had lost her wings, Celestia had lost her horn but also her own magic. All of her powers had gone away with a single flash, her hair, oh the change, it still had it's primary colors but it remained still and with it's lack of movement. The princess looked nothing like one while her younger sister with her flowing hair still looked like she was the one in charge with her horn. She had just lost her wings and she still looked like she was in charge of everything compared to her. In fact if not for Luna getting them out of there then they would have been at the mercy of Discord and this odd new pony.

She wanted to cry, her heart felt like it had been torn in two by the simple fact that she simply did not have her magic any more. Holding the feeling back Celestia managed to turn around as Twilight and the others came inside as most of the fillies gasped and nearly fainted at the appearance of both princesses.

What should have been cheerful welcomes and bows from the mares the girls simply watched as their sun princess looked away from them while the moon princess looked back at them.

"Sister, the elements of harmony," Luna said as she looked at her older sister who sighed and looked back at the mane six. She tried to close the door with her own magic, but found that she was unable to and gave a heart broken sigh.

"Uh, no problem Princess Celestia." Applejack said as she kicked the door closed and offered a small smile as she looked over at the princesses.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna what has happened?" Twilight asked as she looked at their rulers who were now in her home/work place looking different than before.

"I'm not sure any more," Celestia said as she looked off to the side. This had all started because she had to help that one poor soul who was found randomly on the ground. "He needed help," she admitted sounding like a filly who was far too caught up in her deed. "I couldn't have left him out there."

_********************************Earlier that day *****************************************************_

Celestia was going on her daily round about of the kingdom. Riding in a carriage that her winged guards pulled she felt at ease as she looked down at her subjects as she flew high above them. In order to keep them acting as normal as they could ever be she made sure to have the guards fly high above the clouds. Besides the ponies always seemed to either become 'busy' and even flustered when she was around making observation quite difficult when everyone had their attention on her.

Passing right over her favorite student's town, Ponyville, she smiled as she told the guards to take her back to the castle for lunch. Yet as they pegasi pulled her along, both her and her guards noticed that there was a pony who lied under them fallen and unmoving on the forest path.

"Land the carriage he needs help." Celestia called out as her guards did as they were told and landed the large carriage allowing her to jump out and land gracefully next to the gray coated stallion who had a line of teal run through both his mane and tail. While she examined his poor condition, he started to cough roughly and hard as his body was suddenly over tooken by the shakes and spasms which didn't faded until a full minute passed.

Unlike other ponies she had seen he was tall unicorn, something that wasn't seen that often. Maybe it was a spell or something but something was wrong about this sight. Maybe it was the fact that some pony in her territory was laying limp in the middle of a well traveled path ? Or maybe it was something else, like the fact that she had never seen this pony ever before in her kingdom? But none the less she shoke both ideas from her head and using her magic lifted the large stallion and carried him to her carriage and placed him in.

"Lets head back as quickly as we can, he needs help now." she commanded as she jumped onto the carriage seconds before the guards took off taking her and their fellow ill pony back to Canterlot. While they flew, every now and then the stallion would shiver and shake before the coughs washed over him making his breathing squeak and struggle. Celestia watched worried as she used her magic to pull a blanket out from a box and went to drape it over the male who laid shivering at her hooves. Perhaps he was not used to the cold air that the high elevation was giving them? Oh well it had to be done.

"We're almost there." she said as she looked out ahead spotting the castles infirmary where she would take her fallen follower. Once they landed she wasted no time to jump off her carriage and brought the ill stallion to the infirmary and waited and watched as the doctors tried to heal or at lest calm the erratic coughing.

"Princess Celestia," a blue unicorn called out as he walked up with a white lab coat on. "May we talk?" he asked as he walked over to her and bowed lightly before sitting across from her.

"Yes, sit."

"Thank you," he sighed as he looked at the princess before looking back down. "I'm sorry Princess Celestia but the stallion you just bought in." he said shaking his head. "It's a rare form of Broncohitis, " he said with a sigh as he looked at the clean white floor of the waiting room. "He's on his last leg. All we can do is make him comfortable." he offered as he looked at his princess not sure what she would say.

The princes was silent for a moment, she had been interested in learning what she could from this strange stallion, but it seemed that any chance of that was going to be slim now. "May I go see him?" she asked only to get a bow and a motion to follow the doctor.

"Yes this way," bring the princess through the small infirmary, the stallion lead her to the proper room and allowed her to enter. "You can go in, you can't get sick from him." he offered as he left the two alone allowing them to be in silence.

"Now why were you out there? You should be around your family for this time." she said as she watched the stallion sleep almost comfortably on the bed before her. Yet she didn't expect an answer from the male as he shifted in the bed.

"They are all gone." he muttered weakly as his voice cracked. It took no request for Celestia to make a glass of water appear for the stallion and offer it to him. Within a few gulps the glass was empty and he was now looking at her with tired eyes. "Who are you?" he asked simply as he blinked his eyes a few time not sure of what he was seeing before him. Yet those teal eyes seemed to widen after the final blink as he looked directly at Celestia. "You're a princess?" he asked confused as Celestia stood and offered a bow with her wings out as she greeted the unnamed stallion .

"I am Princess Celestia, co ruler of Equestia." she said as he watched her stunned at the moment before his body was racked with the shakes which took him a moment to calm.

"You're a alicorn?" he asked as he looked at her confused only to get a smile and a head nod."

"Yes I am, both me and my sister are." she added noting how the unicorn before her managed to smile as he looked at her.

"Can I see the both of you?" he asked only to start coughing. At first she was going to refuse saying that he needed to rest and what not but he argued back with "I know, I don't have much time left, but please." he asked as he looked at her with those eyes. Before the princess knew it they were walking to the main hall where they were to meet Luna though the wait was making Celestia nervous.

She was surprised that even though he looked like he would fall over and pass out that he was walking slowly but steadily. Sure he would stop every now and then to cough or rub his eyes but aside from that he seemed to act like a normal pony who was on their death bed.

"So this is the hall that the both of you use?" he asked as his eyes roamed around trailing from the style of the room to the stain glass that was decorated with images of both the present and of the past. Though he studied one in particular. The stain glass of Discord manipulating and tormenting ponies was casting it's reflection onto the stallion until he heard the entrance of the second princes who both greeted and introduced herself to the stallion who shifted and attempted to bow.

"Wow two alicorns, I haven't seen such beings since I was young." he said as he turned to them as both princess attempted to make sense of what was just said they watched the stallion with a growing nervousness that drifted between the both of them. "But I'm sorry to say, you can't stay anymore." he said his horn started to glow and all the doors and windows snapped closed.

He still had a tired look on his face and Celestia was sure that she would be able to take care of him, yet as she used her magic to secure him he used his to push her back up against the wall. Aside from a loud thunk from Celestia nothing happened to the stallion aside from the shakes. Luna shouted at her sister as her eyes widen at the lack of movement before she use her own magic to cover the hall with fog in order to give both her and her sister cover to come up with a plan.

"Celest, who is that pony?" she whispered as she tried to help Celestia up from the floor as she kept looking around for the stallion in the fog. Perhaps the only thing that was saving them was the fact that he wasn't able to fly and thus clear away the magically induced weather, or at least so she had thought.

The fog that was once rolling about on the floor was starting to pick up speed as it drifted and soon started to spiral to a center point before going up to the ceiling. Meanwhile the stallion was simply standing there putting all of his concentration into his spell which was creating a large lightning cloud that groaned and sparked as it grew darker and larger my the seconds.

"Wait how did you?! No pony can control the weather like that?!" Luna shouted at the stallion who finally let up on his magic.

"And why?" he asked only to have the sound of his coughing and gagging take over the hall as he lowered his guard to try to get air.

"Luna." Celest muttered as her younger sister moved out of the way only to use her magic to send a beam of light at the stallion who grunted and was jostled a bit before he used his own magic.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of sun beam?" he grunted as his horn started to glow brighter and soon snapped not only him out of the beam but also caused the clouds above to crackle and roar before a beam of lightning struck down giving the sisters only so little time to move.

A small sputter of coughing filled the air once again but came to an end as he was now focusing on using his magic to control the lighting cloud that was right above them to attack. "You ponies sadden me. I was hoping for some kind of challenge but this is child's play." he commented as he found himself hit by another beam of light which threw off his concentration before he broke out of it once again.

Both Celestia and Luna were using their magic while at the same time and quickly changed their tactic as they took to flying here and there trying to evade the lighting attacks.

"Ahhh" Luna shouted as her right wing curled in as her dark bluish coat was now blackened around her wing . Straining her other wing the younger princess tried to alter her landing only to ram into a wall as she wasn't able to stop fully. She crumpled at the base of the all as sparks of electricity jumped from her body to the ground leaving dark burn marks here and there.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted as she turned around to aid her sister thus taking her eyes off the stallion who watched them with mild interest.

"About time." the stallion grumbled as he went to cover his mouth for a yawn before he summon another lighting bolt to finish the job. It was going to finish off the younger princess of the night leaving him with only the elder sister to fight. But Celestia got there before the bolt and created a shield for the both of them as she stood over her sister protecting her. "Annoying," the other grunted as his horn continued to glow as the storm above crackled and seemed to grow large enough for a single bolt.

Celestia looked up at the sky noticing the changes and took off charging at the other who remain standing in place with the same tired look on his face. "Stupid mare." he muttered as his spell cut off and a large booming clap of thunder went off as the room went white for a moment.

As the colors and sounds slowly returned only the stallion was standing as he would wince every now and then as sparks jumped from his body to the ground as the storm dissipated with it's own lack of energy. Celestia had caught one last glance of their attacker as he stood there taking the damage dealt to him by the sparks.

"After that I can't remember what happened other then Luna call out for me and we ended up here Twilight. " Celestia said as she looked at her wings which were the only remaining things that were from her old life. She looked over at Luna who shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid sister that it gets worse." Luna said as she looked off to the side. "It's clear that you don't remember about him breaking the seal on Discord." she said as she looked at the ground painfully.

"What?!" all the mares in the room shouted as even Spike looked at the princess of the moon surprised.

"How? Why?" the girls shouted as panic started to grow in the room.

"I'm not sure, but he said that he brought forth Chaos. And then Discord appeared shortly after and talked to him. It was confusing." Luna said as she looked at her sister and the mane six before looking off to the side. "He said that the other was called Point and that he was out of the battle." Luna added before she looked at her older sister and went to nuzzle her as she knew what part was coming up. "That's when Discord did this."

Celestia quickly rose and huffed. "Girls I need you to help us get our powers back, lock Discord away once again and deal with this unknown pony at the same time." she said as she looked at the mane six only to have them nod their heads.

"Where should we start?" Rainbow dash asked as she sat on top of a book pile. She had remained silent like most of the mares, but right now she was ready to fight for her princesses.

"I -" Twilight started to say before she was interrupted by laughter.

"Oh come now no need to take up such guarded looks with me being here." a voice echoed in the library as the ponies looked around confused and unsure what to say or do. Yet a small version of Discord appeared as he walked among the towers of books before he acted like he mountain climbing with them. "I'm just here to see how you'll doing, seeing how it's been a while since I've seen most of you." he chuckled as he gave a slight look at both sisters who glared at him.

"Hey what are you doing here!?" Dash shouted as she looked at the shrunken Draconequus who chuckled lightly.

"Well dear, I'm just here to say hi and to see how my favorite mares are all doing. Though no hard feelings Tia and Luna, I was just helping out a old partner of mine." he said with a grin as he disappeared and reappeared on a decorated flower pot that sat near Spike. The young dragon didn't stay still for very long and quickly darted from the pot and to the safety of the others.

"Who was that stallion Discord." Celestia nearly shouted as she stood up and went over to the pot and glared at the chaos spirit who only chuckled and "Why is he here?"

Discord stood up and grinned as he snapped his fingers once again moving away from Celestia and appearing as a shadow on the wall of the library. "Why my dear Tia, the answer is simple, he's a spell caster . And a mighty good one if not for that nasty illness he has." Discord said as he picked at the dirt under his nails. "As for why he's here, we'll you can always ask that little star of a student here." he laughed as he snapped his fingers once again as a scroll from the back room shot out of the room and to their feet as Discord disappeared.

Twilight's eyes widen as the scroll that she had just finished a few days ago was tossed at her hooves. "The Spell Caster Summon." she whispered as she looked at the other ponies who were looking right at her. Lowering her ears she swallowed hard "I thought the spell simply didn't work."


	3. Confusion and Confusing Cutie Marks

**Here's chapter 3 Sorry if things don't make sense right now but they will later. Also thanks to my one follower! **_  
_

* * *

_"I'm not going outside, it's raining dirty water." a small miserable colt said as he pouted and pulled his ruined cloak closer to himself as he looked out the cave that he called home._

_"It's not dirty water, go on taste it." Discord grinned as he pushed the colt out into the rain making him shout and use his magic to keep the rain off of him._

_"Hey what was that for? And why does it smell like chocolate?" the small gray colt made a face only to pull his ears back as his spell kept the odd rain off of his coat. Yet as the young colt glared at the chaos master, Discord was already filling a cup with the stuff and was sipping away at it._

_"I don't know, why don't you taste for yourself?" Discord said as he flung the empty cup away only to have a tree get knocked over._

_The colt arched an eyebrow at the tree being knocked over by a single empty glass that had shattered, but looked back up at the sky before opening his mouth. At first Discord said nothing as he waited to see what the colt would do but instead of seeing some kind of spell of some sort, the colt had simply opened his mouth to catch the odd rain._

_There was a moment of silence as the other tried the chocolate milk rain before he made a face. Without a word the colt had turned away from the spirit and walked off making Discord lower his ears as the rain slowed to a stop. He was waiting for some kind of reason as to why the colt was walking off without a word._

_"Didn't like it?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side only to have the colt look back at him confused._

_"Why did you stop it?" he asked making Chaos cock his head to the other side confused. "I was going to get a leaf to collect it." he said keeping his ears low and making Discord lift his own._

_"Why? Weren't you able to drink this stuff …" Discord trailed off as he noticed the side look that the colt gave as he looked back at the puddle . "Oh, well we can't have that now." he walked over to the colt and leaned over so he was looking at the other from upside down. Being face to face with the now wide eye colt who slowly smiled as it started to rain chocolate milk once again. _

_The young colt jolted, running and laughing as he tried to catch as much rain as he could as he splashed in the mud and used his own magic to create muddy fountains that were soon cascading with chocolate milk as the two frolicked in the rain. Discord was adding more and more rain clouds which took a sudden turn of color when they went from gray to pink._

_"Now their pink!" the colt shouted as he ran about bucking and rearing up as he splashed here and there as his ruined cloak whipped this way and that allowing his bare flank to be visible at random times. As the puddles grew larger and the fountains seemed to be never ending with their bounty of collected flavored rain but as Discord added new things amongst their fun things came to a halt when the fountains fell and harsh coughing started up._

_The colt struggled to stand as his body was shaking as each cough racked his small body until his small legs gave out. Falling into a deep puddle and still coughing the gray colt struggled to breathe properly. With a snap of his fingers Discord brought an end to the chaos that he had created and rushed over to the colts side and lifted him up. The small frame was still bony and was shaking with each deep cough that was threatening to snuff out the life that struggled already._

_"Come on breathe." Discord muttered as he patted the other's back roughly and rubbed it much like he was taking care of a young foal. Slowly but surely the coughing slowed to a stop leaving a wheezing colt in his arms. "Are you alright?"_

_ " I think I'm going to back to the cave to sleep." he muttered as his coat and mane was covered in sticky chocolate still. The colt struggled to get out of Discord's claws for a moment before he started to cough once again, luckily this time only lasting for a short bit of time. Giving only a groan the colt said nothing as he was carried back to the cave and set down on what was once a pile of pulled grass , it was now a plain cloud, which allowed the colt to sleep without falling off . Being placed on the cloud the colt gave a sigh as he closed his eyes and gave Discord a small smile as he looked up at him briefly. "Thanks," the colt snuggled into the cloud bed and watched the chocolate puddles outside their cave as he coughed lightly before curling up and falling asleep fully. _

* * *

The stallion groaned as he shifted in bed and sat up with a small cough here and there as he rubbed his head lightly. He was clearly older than how he appeared in the dream, no longer was he the nearly foot high colt who had the energy to run and buck as he wished. Instead he was taller more calm and collected. He still had the tired look on his face and yet a smile that seemed to be welcoming something else other than a normal friend.

"Discord what did you do?" he asked as he looked around the unfamiliar room that he was in. Another yawn crossed over him making him shift in the bed and slowly pull himself out of it and over to the window. It was confusing enough when he had woken up on a cloud , of all the things he could handle why was it a cloud? He didn't have wings and it was no where near the ground for him to simply hop off. To make matters worse he was already slipping through it when he managed to get a hasty but tiring teleportion spell to work.

Walking up to the window he looked out at the town confused as he watched guards struggling to keep a large rabbit off of somepony's home while also trying to help out some poor earth pony who was floating against her will. He watched amused for a few seconds before he looked off at some other chaos that was happening with a barrel of apples rolling about in a large wave leaving applesauce in it's wake.

Giving a yawn he sighed and looked around the room once again. This bed room hadn't been used recently, no personal belongings were around and at least from what he could tell, so far no one had been in the room and had spotted him. With the other side of the room having windows as well he slowly made his way over to them and looked out blinking at the sheer vastness of the land that was before him. He could even spot a floating building or two in the far distance. He looked at the few flags that were still waving about on the tower walls and even tops and frowned. Just where in the world was he at?

Nothing looked familiar, what happened to the thatched roofs and homes made of stone and sticks? Why we're the ponies getting along so well? This wasn't like before. What ever happened to the hate that the different ponies had against each other? What happened to the fighting, the distrust? The only things that made sense was the fact that Discord was here and making chaos as he normally did. And that the two alicorns were now normal like the rest of them.

Point was curled up on the floor with his hooves over his head as he tried to think things through. "It can't be that hard to figure this out, just think." he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head. "What was happening before you closed your eyes?" he groaned as he tightened his eyes some more and rubbed his head only to go still and open his eyes as he remembered what had happened.

Backing up to sit he looked at his hooves confused. "It's not possible, I didn't cast a spell to save myself. " he muttered as he looked at himself before jumping up as the door was kicked in by some guards.

"Found you! You Cretan, tell us where is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" one of the guards shouted as he pushed his lance near the stallion who backed up against the wall stunned and confused on what was exactly going on. "Tell us now!" the leader shouted as the others pointed their lance closer to him and encircled him as Point frowned.

"How about no," he said calmly as he managed to look directly at the other ponies eyes. "Instead how about you tell me where I'm at and what's going on." he said as his horn started to glow once again. The guards gasped only to have their irises shrink before widening and taking a clouded expression. "Now lower your weapons." Point said as the guards blinked and did as they were told, backing up from the spell caster before all giving him a bow which caught the stallion by surprise.

"Our lord Spiral, you are in Equestria's capital Canterlot. Discord is causing chaos as we speak through out the land. How should we stop him?" the leader asked as Point frowned with a confused look on his face.

"So this is Equestria," he mused as he looked back out the window in time to see something explode bringing a smile to his face. "No leave him be. He is my co-ruler no harm shall be brought to him. I want you all to head out and spread the word that I, Lord Point and Lord Discord are the new rulers of Equestria. And that to anypony who objects, tell them that they can come and see me personally. " he said with a smile as the guards bowed once again and headed out while still under his spell.

Once the stallion was left alone he sighed and allowed his once confidence covered face to get confused again as he couldn't figure out why he was called spiral. "Spiral?" he muttered confused as he looked back at his flank only to blink widely as he looked at the black spiral that was there. He had nearly jumped if not for the coughs that came up and stopped him. While it was painful to cough and look at one's flank at the same time, Point pushed through with it as he was stunned to even have a cutie mark of his own. It didn't make sense he didn't have one when he was being carried for the last known time with Discord. Maybe it was a stain or something? He tried to rub it out of his coat yet nothing happened making him chuckle nervously at it. What did he even do to get such a mark? "Did I get a mark for thinking that I was about to die?" he asked nervously as he watched the mark before he shivered lightly at the thought. Some talent that had to be. But that still didn't explain anything to him on how and why he was here and how all of this happened to become.

"Ugh, I need a bath." he muttered as he stopped his musing and slowly stood up to look for a bath house or such. Perhaps he could think better when he was cleaned and relaxing in a herb bath.

* * *

**And we now have his full name Spiral Point, about time XD **


End file.
